The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a cleaning method.
Image forming apparatuses such as printers and copiers include multiple rollers for moving, inside the image forming apparatuses, sheets on which images are recorded, feed and output the sheets and print on the sheets. Paper feed rollers send sheets from paper trays in which sheets are accommodated, and the paper feed rollers are first to come into contact with the accommodated sheets. Accordingly, paper powder and dust on the sheet surface adhere to the surfaces of the paper feed rollers and sometimes lower a coefficient of friction on the surfaces. The lowered coefficient of friction on the surfaces of the paper feed rollers cause a paper feeding malfunction. The paper feed rollers of the image forming apparatuses therefore have to be cleaned.
For example, JP 2003-176049A discloses a method of absorbing and cleaning off paper powder and dust adhering to a pickup roller and the like by setting a cleaning sheet at a paper feeding position and conveying the cleaning sheet, the cleaning sheet having an adhesive part and a non-adhesive part.